The present invention relates to a stepped-type organizer or rack for compact disks, audio tapes, and other media recording/playback devices and other articles which are storable on a rack or the like, and more particularly, is directed to such an organizer having good stability, good operability, and good storage efficiency, and which is easily manufactured.
Throughout the following specification, the invention will be described with reference to "compact disk". However, as should be clear from the foregoing, the invention encompasses storage of audio tapes, video tapes, DAT, other recording media such as other recording tapes or devices, and is even applicable to books, boxes or any other devices which are conveniently stored in a rack or book case. The use of the term "compact disk" throughout the following specification is not limiting of the present inventive concept, and the term "compact disk" is used for convenience in the following.
Compact disk organizers are well known. Generally, compact disks are stored in drawers or in racks. When stored in drawers, the disks are not readily viewable and accessible. Racks, on the other hand, provide ready viewing and accessibility. However, racks generally occupy a large area, since a separate slot is provided for each compact disk. Further, the compact disks are not always easily removable from the racks, for example, by a simple finger push or pull.